


This Old House

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Fluff, Kuroo and the reader are counselors, Reader-Insert, kids being funny, reader is also sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: A wacky game of house with your campers on a rainy day somehow leads to Kuroo kissing you. What's that all about?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	This Old House

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on December 30, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/155149974698/hey-can-i-request-no-18-im-sorry-that-i-got). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hey! Can I request no. 18 - "I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately" (ridiculous sentence prompt) with Kuroo please? Thank you!

“Hey, Kuroo?”

He turns to you after adjusting the strap of his bag over his chest. His shoulders drop along with his gaze, a sheepish half frown tugging at one corner of his lips.

“I wanted to wait until all the kids were gone, but can we talk about what happened earlier?” you continue.

He rubs the back of his head and nods reluctantly. You’ve just finished cleaning up the remaining stray toys and rearranging the tables and chairs. The tense silence as the two of you tidied up the classroom and gathered your things before heading home was practically unbearable. There were moments when he wanted to say something—crack a joke, ask a question, anything—but every time he looked at you, you averted your attention to elsewhere.

You set your bag upon the cubbyholes and lift yourself onto them, the spot where the two of you usually sit to talk when the kids are at arts and crafts or other activities not led by the two of you. You look to Kuroo and then to spot next you, indicating that he should assume his normal position. He seats himself as per usual, ducking his head under his bag’s strap as he takes it off and places it beside him.

The air is thick with tension and he intends to get rid of it as soon as possible. Before you can even say something, he starts, “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”

If he had to be honest, Kuroo definitely knew it was his fault and your avoidance of him all day since the incident was justified. The first summer he started working as a counselor at this day camp was your first as well. He crushed on you hard, but never found the right moment to ask you and chalked it up as a failed summer romance. The school year passed without having seen you, but summer approached again and he was rehired at the camp along with you and he realized that he still had feelings. This cycle happened for the past four summers, including now. Except this year, he swore he’d do it.

And he did, sort of.

And it certainly didn’t evoke the reaction from you that he had intended.

It rained heavily that morning, meaning that the kids would be inside for the day. Your group’s a particularly clever bunch of five-year-olds this year, so they were quick to plan their morning activity: a game of house, and a very extensive one at that. There were standard assignments: a mom and a dad, a few of their offspring, and that one boy insisted on being the family dog because “dogs get to do whatever they want”—but as traditional familial roles became scarce, the kids got creative.

Somehow Kuroo ended up being the electrician who came to fix the TV, and you were going to be the maid, but the kids suddenly decided that there weren’t enough rooms in the house for that, so instead you were the cleaning lady who only came on Wednesdays. It just happened to be a Wednesday.

As the kids began playing their game, Kuroo took to “fixing” the TV with an invisible wrench in hand.

“I don’t think electricians generally use wrenches to fix TVs,” you commented.

Kuroo snorted, but a smirk tugged at his lips. “Hey, I don’t tell you how to do your job.”

You only rolled your eyes in response. You eyed the shelf before you, the one the girl who was playing the mom told you needed to be dusted. It was plenty dusty, for sure, but you didn’t have supplies at the moment to actually take care of it. That was something to be left for cleanup after the campers went home. You resolved to an imaginary rag and spray bottle.

“You missed a spot,” Kuroo observed. He gestured at the entirety of the shelf.

“Didn’t someone just say that he doesn’t tell others how to do their jobs?” you asked with a smile and a cock of your head.

“He’s right, (F/N). I don’t pay you to not keep my house clean!” the boy who played the father declared, forcing a gruffness to his voice while he held a finger over his lip to imitate a mustache.

“I’m so sorry, sir. I’ll be more diligent from now on,” you apologized, bowing your head toward the five-year-old. You turned to face Kuroo again and clicked your tongue at him. “You’re getting me in trouble now, Mr. Electrician.”

“Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?”

“This.” You sprayed your invisible bottle at his face, adding a “chik” sound effect. “Oops. And now you have chemical cleaner in your eyes.”

The game had gone on in much the same manner, lots of teasing that bordered flirting with each other back-and-forth in between keeping a close watch on your campers, especially the one who wanted to be the dog. Last time they played house, he used his role as the dog as an excuse to pee on the floor.

Somehow the teasing got a little physical—you started it by bumping him with your hip at one point—until you held your hands in front of you while he gripped your wrists, pushing each other and holding back laughter lest either of you wanted to lose this struggle.

“I’m not losing to you, (F/N),” he grunted.

“Unless, you got something up your sleeve, Kuroo, I doubt it,” you retorted with a smirk.

“I’ve got a plan.”

“You’re lying through your teeth. Prove it.”

It was so smooth, he thought, leaning forward at your challenge and kissing you full on. Kuroo didn’t even care if the kids saw, and given the fact that none of them had “ooh’d” at the two of you meant the group was too occupied with their own in-game drama to have even noticed. The kiss itself was good too. Your body was tense for the first few seconds, but you soon relaxed and your hands rested on his shoulders. 

Tricky hands, they were, because in next moment they pushed him away.

You stared at him, mouth slightly agape and wide-eyed, as you began shaking your head. Creaky syllables emitted from your mouth about to form into coherent words, but whatever you had to say fell to the wayside over the voice of the kids screeching in disgust suddenly.

“Motoki’s peeing on the floor again!”

“Ew!”

“Bad dog!”

Unfortunately, cleaning that up and figuring out how to calm down the campers took precedence over the conversation you two were about to have. Given your face after the kiss, Kuroo knew it wasn’t going to go in his favor.

“Well, at that point we really weren’t playing house anymore. We were just fooling around,” you correct, a little too much like how you usually joke with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see that you’re focus is fixed firmly on the floor. “But that’s beside the point. Look, you can’t just kiss me like that, especially not in front of the campers. That’s really inappropriate for the workplace. After you take me out for dinner Saturday night—you’re picking me up at seven, by the way—you can kiss me like that all you want, but we can’t do that here.”

He sighs, “Yeah, I should have thought that one through a little more.” He pauses for a moment with visible concern about his behavior, before his head snaps in your direction. “Wait, what?”

You look to him with an eye roll. “I’ve spent the last four summers wondering if my crush on you was unrequited, and worrying if that all that teasing and flirting actually meant anything if that’s just how you usually are around girls. But now that you’ve finally kissed me, did you really think I wasn’t going to jump on that opportunity?”

Kuroo is completely silent; he’s never felt so dumbfounded before. It’s almost unfair that you’re giggling at him like it’s nothing. He’s not sure whether to be a little pissed off or just to kiss you again right now. After all, the kids aren’t around.


End file.
